The invention relates to a flexible electric cable for the electric power supply of planes on the ground, in which the cable is subjected to an unspooling and spooling process, the cable having a conductor layout comprising a plurality of insulated energy supply conductors which are arranged concentrically with respect to a longitudinal central axis of the generally circular in cross-section cable, a plurality of insulated neutral conductors which are arranged concentrically with respect to the central axis, and a plurality of insulated control conductors which are arranged concentrically with respect to the central axis, wherein there is a non-metallic, tension- and compression-resistant support member disposed at the center of the cable, which support member extends over the length of the cable.
In the standard form of the invention three insulated phase conductors are stranded around a centrally-located, non-metallic, tension- and compression-resistant element, and in the remaining three interspaces there are respectively disposed one electrically insulated neutral conductor with a one-third conductor cross-section, as well as to both sides of this neutral conductor respectively for control conductors.